'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings
Posted at Jan 09 2017 04:55 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book) MANILA -- High school students in public high schools already learned as IBC-13's opening salvo for 2017 is the millennial high school era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom which will be turned into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez, debuted strongly last Saturday, toppling its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in nationwide TV ratings and even trending on Twitter worldwide. According to data from Kantar Media, Iskul Bukol (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) became a weekend favorite thanks to its public high school format and garnered a millennial viewership for the high school level with a national TV rating of 24.8% last Saturday (January 7), compared to Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids with 31.4% and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento with 19.5%. The sitcom's debut rating made it the No. 4 most watched TV program across urban and rural areas in the ratings game last January 7 (Saturday), while the premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids was ranked in second and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento was ranked in eighth. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes, representing 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Some other Kapinoy shows, including PBA, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., IBCinema, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Express Balita Weekend landed in the Top 30 programs. Besides the television viewers, netizens are also captivated by this new Kapinoy Comedy offering and gear towards among the public high school teenagers. The positive feedback paved the way for the sitcom’s official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere among the top trending topics on Twitter worldwide that night where the curriculum-based sitcom on social media. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol showcases each of Iskul Bukol girls, the setting, the public high school classmates and teachers were introduced after the Escalera sisters and Ungasis enrolled at the public high school Diliman High School, education department officials said. With the official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere which opens its first day of classes for high school teens, the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), who woked up at the girls' bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith (Cruz). At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Keith and Joyce when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) and her mother Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Luigi as he meet Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Keith and Joyce are their high school classmates and ready for their first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) and a resident high school teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Dulat). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Analyn Nacion) with their high school boys like Chester (Justin Ward), Joey (Harold Rementilla) and Adie (Andres Muhlach), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Michelle (Zhyvel Mallari) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Teacher Alodia posted with Tonton. Teacher Alodia saw Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Andres to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Teacher Alodia also meets Teacher Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and introduced her adviser Sir Rude (JC Tejano). The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also allowed by the cutie classmate Alyssa and Dexter (Miguel David) to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Adie to learn the subject. Then, Tonton went to Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) looks about the renovation, and promotion for the high school classmate Barbie. Outside the coffeeteria, Oscar larned that Miss Tapia approached for Raisa. The Escalera sisters thought for Teacher Amanda that one of them was called by Patrick. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Keith showed there trademark with Tonton. Joyce and her classmate Zonia and Bibeth learned with Raisa and Joey on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Luigi and Mariel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Sir Rude thanked Miss Tapia when she is a high school teacher on the help she raised with Adie and Chester. Keith and Raisa meets Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the hallway of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that Joyce and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 2 iced tea for Joyce and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school teen classmate girl of Barbie. Zonia and Bibeth came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. In library, Keith, Justin and her classmate Raisa and Patricia who saw Barbie as a result they learned and achieved her. Mariel and Mr. Matthew involved that Miss Tapia learned in Diliman High School while Teacher Alodia and Teacher Amanda asked her Principal Oscar to the Escalera sisters because of Mr. Rude reserved 15 classmate. In the end, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton managed to draw the right problem with Teacher Alodia, Patrick and they have a classmate for Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest Jane de Leon. Iskul Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime school-themed teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games.